


Ours

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [30]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was nervous about their first night in their new home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

She had wondered what the first night of them living together was going to be like. She had to admit she was nervous about it; this gave things between them a sense of permanence, and while she was all for that, it also unnerved her.

Neither of them gave up their own apartments until the new one was ready, until most of their belongings that they were keeping had been moved in. And while Lindsay didn't mind change, sometimes it made her feel on edge. This was one of those instances.

He had probably sensed it because he came to stand up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "So," he said quietly.

"Yeah." She looked around. Most of the furniture in the living room was new; the bookcases and coffee table were from her place and in the connecting kitchen area was Flack's old table. But it looked like their two personalities melded well together in this room, and that gave her some hope. She put her hand on top of his for a minute and then moved away, remembering she still had something to drop off in the room she'd picked for her sanctuary. Then she stopped, came back to him and kissed him quickly.

He just grinned slightly and shook his head watching her head into the hallway. Last of the things they'd be brining over were being picked up tomorrow while they were at work, with Hawkes supervising the process. He didn't have to do it, Flack had said, but Hawkes had protested and pointed out it was easier than trying to get one of the two of them the day off on such short notice.

He took a good look around as well. For some reason, he got the feeling he could be really happy here...

\---

It wasn't uncomfortable, really, Flack thought as he sat on the couch next to Lindsay. Her head was on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders as they watched the movie together. Not just the new couch, but the entire situation. Danny had once called him "the eternal bachelor," betting that Flack would never, _ever_ settle down.

Funny...if this is what "settling down" felt like, he was enjoying it. Granted, this was their first night living together, but it wasn't as though they hadn't pent most nights of the week together before this...

"Did I tell you Stella asked if we were having an apartment warming party today?" Lindsay said, not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"Are we?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

Flack thought about it. "I'm not sure," he said slowly, turning slightly to look at her. "Let's get a little more used to our place fist."

"'Our place.' I like the sound of that," she said, snuggling in a little closer and smiling. "Much better than 'my place' or 'your place,' you know?"

He turned back to the TV, a smile identical to hers on his face. "Yeah, I know."

"I think that things will work out, you know," she said, just a little more quietly than before. "That we'll be okay together."

He tightened his grip slightly for a second. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...nervous."

"Would it help if I told you I was too?"

"It would." She pulled out of his embrace, turned and looked straight at him. "Are you?"

He looked right back. "Yeah, Lindsay. I am."

She nodded slightly. "Good."

The smile on his face hitched up a little more on one end. "Good? How so?"

"Means I'm not alone."

He leaned forward, then leaned over her until her back was up against the armrest of the sofa. He grinned down at her. "You know what makes me less nervous?"

She pulled on her best confused look, though she knew _exactly_ where this was going. "I don't know. What?"

He didn't give her a verbal answer, instead leaning closer and kissing her. That was all the answer she really needed anyway.


End file.
